chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Futatsu
'Futatsu '''is a fat, disgruntled and constantly bored golden-furred wolf, a member of Inabe's small pack along with Furie. He does not really care about what his packmates do. He cannot stand Inabe's constant chattering, yet he follows the pack everywhere, as long as they provide him with food. Physical appearance As mentioned in the intro, Futatsu's most peculiar feature is that of being fat. He has thick legs and neck, and none of his bones or muscles are visible underneath his skin, unlike Inabe. Futatsu has very fluffy cheeks, shoulders, chest, belly and thighs. His main colour is golden, while he has several yellow markings throughout his body, and precisely on his ears, cheeks, eyebrows, neck, spine, tail and forelimbs. Futatsu's eyes are hardly ever seen fully open, as the wolf keeps them constantly ajar, and they are pale green in colour. Personality No matter what you do, no matter where you go, Futatsu will constantly look bored. There is nothing he likes doing, so he is often seen crouched in a corner, barely listening to a conversation. He is not lazy, just plan bored, and annoyed too. He cannot stand Inabe in any way. The prophet's constant chattering is what he most hates about his "friend". The only reason why he still follows him is that, being a foreteller, Inabe always knows where food is. And food is probably the only thing that makes Futatsu change his expression to the best. At the mere mention of the word "food", Futatsu becomes unrecognizable: he suddenly turns hyper and even opens his eyes wide (he is never seen doing that in any other situation). The thought of food gives him the energy he seems to lack throughout Inabe's expeditions, and Futatsu turns out to be a pretty good sprinter, despite his weight. Despite Futatsu's extreme dislike for Inabe, he seemed traumatized and surprisingly sorrowful when Inabe was killed, even crying over his death. He is briefly shown to actually be rather insightful, for after the death of Inabe, when C.Y. runs off with the Heros to avenge Kuma and Inabe, Futatsu says: "'Mend your wounds'... Now I see, C.Y.. Swords are only good at tearing things apart. Flesh and bounds alike." History Before the events of the comic Initially, Futatsu was not the bored wolf he became. As a pup, he was cheerful and playful, and he enjoyed eating a lot. When he met Inabe for the first time, the black-and-white pup showed him an amazing trick: he could find food without sniffing it out or prowling for hours! The golden wolf sticked to his friend and never left him alone since. Little did he know, however, that Inabe's powers were more than just the ability to find food. Soon, in fact, the black and white wolf began traveling to follow his visions, and Futatsu decided to follow him, even if he could not stand his continuous chattering about his prophetic messages. The golden wolf began getting more and more bored at his endless conversations, so he decided not to help him in his prophetic task, but just to follow him for food. After Furie joined in, Futatsu had more chances to be alone and not to be forced to listen to Inabe. When Red and the others came in, however, the golden wolf had to abandon his slumbering life and run for his safety. As of Chapter One Futatsu does not make any appearance in Chapter One. As of Chapter Two Futatsu is first seen in Chapter Two being chased by Red and his minions. After Dagger pins him down, the Heroes intervene and chase the evil wolves away. Futatsu sits quietly listening to the conversation between his friend Inabe and the Chakra Gang, only to fall asleep some minutes after. Futatsu bursts awake just after Inabe mentions the word "food", and is seen running after his packmates, just to return later in Chapter Six. As of Chapter Three Futatsu does not make any appearance in Chapter Three. As of Chapter Four Futatsu does not make any appearance in Chapter Four. As of Chapter Five Futatsu is seen with Furie being guided to the Heroes' Headquarters by Cheetah and Orca. He seems to be in a state of shock. Furie explains to the Chakra Gang that the small pack was ambushed by the Demons, and after a short, one-sided fight, Furie was knocked unconscious. When she is awakened by Cheetah, Inabe had been brutally murdered. They carry his mangled body back to Headquarters, where they mourn their fallen friend. Futatsu watches as the Heroes run off to face the Demons, tears streaming down his face, and realizes that the fight for the Sword was, in a sense, in vain. As it was ment to bring peace, but swords are only good at tearing things apart. Flesh and bounds alike. As of Chapter Six Trivia *Inabe and Futatsu were initially meant to be brothers. *Futatsu was initially called ''Furatsu. *His name is the Japanese counter for two inanimate objects, as it means "Two (objects)". His correct name would be Nibiki ("Two animals"), but it wasn't as appealing as Futatsu for a name, so it was discarded. *Futatsu and Kozel are the only characters in the comic with visible eyebrows. Read more Category:Male